Allegheny Cemetery, Lawrenceville Township, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA
Allegheny Cemetery, Lawrenceville Township, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, USA General * first general view from road above lakes, above Gillespie lot * second general view from above McCord monument & stones with lake below Grave List Grave 1 - Adelaide McCord, wife of Lucian McCord, 1915 - 1957 Grave 2 - Lucian Gray McCord, Cpl 551st AAA BN, Enlisted Oct. 29, 1943, Discharged Oct. 29, 1945, Born June 14, 1909, Died April 14, 1952 :Grave 3a - John D. McCord, Jr., 1902 - 1989 :Grave 3b - Marguerite Barber McCord, 1904 - 1989 Grave 4 - Josephine Neal, wife of John D. McCord, 1878 - 1941 Grave 5 - John D. McCord, husband of Josephine Neal, 1872 - 1948 Grave 6 - Arthur Parke McCord, 1858 - 1929 Grave 7 - Charles C. McCord, 1846 - 1922 Grave 8 - Julia L. McCord, Sept. 17, 1867 - June 13, 1922 Grave 9 - Annie Benney, wife of W.L. McCord, 1852 - 1916 Grave 9(i) - of W.L. McCord, almost buried, 1854 - 1893 Grave 10 - James S. McCord, 1822 - 1894 Grave 11 - Sarah Thompson, wife of James S. McCord, 1827 - 1869 :Grave 12a - James M'Cord, born Mar. 20, 1783 - died Oct. 18, 1865 :Grave 12b - Jane M'Cord, born Jan. 25, 1794 - died July 1, 1839 :Grave 12c - Joseph A. M'Cord, born Sep. 4, 1824 - died Nov. 20, 1841 :Grave 12d - Thomas Geddes, born Apr. 1, 1810 - died Nov. 20, 1841 :Grave 13a - Joseph A. M'Cord, born Sep. 4, 1824 - died Nov. 20, 1841 :Grave 13b - Thomas Geddes, born Apr. 1, 1810 - died Nov. 20, 1841 :Grave 13c - Lacy Geddes, born Feb. 15, 1813 - died Sep. 1, 1845 Grave 14 - J. Edwin McCord, Jr., Oct. 7, 1881 - Aug. 6, 1923 Grave 15 - Sue Stephenson, wife of James E. McCord, June 9, 1845 - Jan. 10, 1924 Grave 16 - James E. McCord, Oct. 27, 1840 - Aug. 3, 1904 Grave 17 - John D. McCord, Sept. 12, 1872 - Apr. 9, 1903 Grave 18 - Rosanna Blaine Robinson, wife of John D. McCord, born Aug. 13, 1821 - died Dec. 18, 1886 Grave 19 - John D. McCord, born Dec. 4, 1808 - died July 1, 1900 Grave 20 - Margaret McCandlish, wife of John D. McCord, born April 12, 1810 - died April 10, 1845 see this for different dates Grave 21 - Jane M. McCord, wife of O.B. McCurdy, born Oct. 12, 1833 - died Dec. 10, 1879 view Grave 22 - Susan D. McCord, born April 2?, 1835 - died Aug. 3, 1911 Grave 23 - Anna E. McCord, April 16, 1844 - Sept. 8, 1921 :Grave 24a - Margaret, wife of John D. M'Cord, born Apr. 12, 1806 - died Apr. 10, 1845 see this for different dates :Grave 24b - Mary Ellen M'Cord, born Aug. 23, 183? - died Apr. 7, 1840 :Grave 24c - William M. M'Cord, born Nov. 21, 1836 - died Apr. 18, 1875 :Grave 24d - Jane Margaret M'Curdy, born Oct. 12, 1833 - died Dec 10, 1879 view Grave 25 - Mary W. Howard, 1864 - 1939 Grave 26 - William N. Howard, 1834 - 1918 Grave 27 - Katharine Wotring, wife of William N. Howard, 1830 - 1911 Grave 28 - Adelaide M. Howard, 1863 - 1865 Grave 29 - Infant daughter of T.H. & M.H. Gillespie, Feb. 11, 1898 Grave 30 - Minnie Howard, wife of Thomas H. Gillespie, Feb. 25, 1949 Grave 31 - Thomas Hartford Gillespie, Sept. 9, 1868 - Dec. 5, 1949 Grave 32 - Florence H. Gillespie, Feb. 23, 1908 - Nov. 12, 1986 Grave 33 - William Donner Gillespie, Oct. 24, 1903 - April 25, 1965 Grave 34 - Matilda L. Paulson, wife of John Gillespie, D.D., Dec. 1, 1851 - Mar. 9, 1944 Grave 35 - Rev. John Gillespie, D.D., Feb. 26, 1839 - Feb. 16, 1899 on top of headstone: All things work together for good to them that love God. Rom. VIII, 28 Grave 36 - Annie Mason Quigley, wife of Rev. John Gillespie, born in Warren, Ohio, Nov. 5, 1841, died in Pittsburgh, PA, Mar. 13, 1875 Grave 37 - Lucy E. Quigley, born May 2, 1843 - died Oct. 16, 1862 Grave 38 - Thomas Hartford, M.D., Died at Bath Alum Springs, VA, Aug. 8, 1851 Grave 39 - Abigail, wife of Thos. Hartford, M.D., born Sept. 29, 1784 - died Jan. 27, 1874 Grave 40 - John Austin Loomis, Dec. 14, 1907 - June 3, 1916 Grave 41, two names on one marker, common inscription: Loomis :Grave 41a - George P., 1859 - 1933 :Grave 41b - Katharine S., 1877 - 1961 Grave 42 Katharine Loomis, 1905 - 1965 Grave 43, two names on one marker, common inscription: Loomis :Grave 43a - Sarah W., 1812 - 1867 :Grave 44b - Annie W., 1811 - 1863 Grave 44 - Thomas D. Loomis, Pennsylvania, QM Sgt PA Lt Artillery, Civil War, July 5, 1833 - Oct. 19, 1883 Grave 45 - A.W. Loomis, 1797 - 1873 Grave 46 - Sarah E. Loomis, 1829 - 1852 Grave 47 - Austin W. Loomis, Oct. 8, 1827 - Sep. 21, 1862 Grave 48 - M. Martha Austin, 1780 - 1850 Grave 49 - Martha M. Loomis, 1799 - 1853 Grave 50 - Martha W. Loomis, 1806 - 1860 Grave 51 - Eleanor Loomis Miller, Mar. 31, 1904 - Feb. 18, 1995, Ad Astra Per Aspera Grave 52 - Stephen James Miller, US Army, World War I, July 20, 1900 - Jan. 26, 1982 Grave 53 - Martha E. Miller, 1939 - 1941 Grave 54 - Martha M. Loomis, 1858 - 1947 Grave 55 - Eleanor H. Loomis, Died Jan. 29, 1895, daughter of Austin W. & Eleanor Loomis Grave 56 - Eleanor Loomis, wife of Austin W. Loomis, 1832 - 1925 Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); not all graves transcribed or photographed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken June/July 2000 by Kay King. Category:Allegheny County, Pennsylvania Category:Cemeteries in Allegheny County, Pennsylvania